Loose flanges are used, in particular, for the purpose of connecting components, e.g. pipes, which are provided with collars as a support for the loose flanges. For this purpose, a loose flange which rests on the collar of a first component and a loose flange which rests on the collar of a second component are screwed to one another by means of connecting screws, with the result that they compress the collars located between them, and thus the components. Arranged between the collars is a seal which ensures sealing and in the case of a sufficiently thick configuration, e.g. in the form of a corrugated steel ring, also produces the restoring forces which are necessary for the stable screw-connection of the loose flanges under changing operating conditions.
Loose flanges which comprise two flange halves, overlap in two overlapping regions and are screwed to one another there by means of relatively small flange screws are known. Outside the overlapping regions, said loose flanges have screw holes for connecting screws, which serve for connecting the loose flange to a further loose flange or another connecting part.
These loose flanges have the disadvantage that, during the connection of two loose flanges or of a loose flange to another connecting part, the tightening of the connecting screws results in the connection of the two flange halves being subjected to canting and shearing forces, which only permit limited tightening of the connecting screws, since otherwise the flange screws rupture.